Wound dressings made of cellulose diacetate are known. See: People's Republic of China Patent Application No. 87 1 01823A published Aug. 31, 1988. Therein, it is disclosed that a cellulose diacetate gauze wound dressing obtains beneficial results over conventional cotton gauze wound dressing because the inventive dressing does not stick to the wound. Additionally, Johnson & Johnson of New Brunswick, N.J., has marketed a non-adhering cellulose acetate, petrolatum emulsion impregnated wound dressing under the tradename "Adaptic" since Feb. 3, 1984.
Additionally, the medical advantages obtained by treating wounds with acetic acid (or vinegar) is widely known in folk medicine. See: G. Majno, "The Healing Hand Man and Wound in the Ancient World", Harvard University Press, paperback edition, 1991, page 186. A combination of vinegar and ethyl alcohol is also known to be beneficial for treating wounds. See: PCT Application FR88/00238, published Nov. 17, 1988. Therein, a therapeutic solution of vinegar, distilled water, and ethyl alcohol is used to treat burns.
The use of triacetin, trimethylene glycol diacetate, and glycol monoethylene acetate on cellulose acetate tow is known. In this known usage, triacetin, trimethylene glycol diacetate, and glycol monoethylene acetate act as plasticizers that facilitate inter-filament bonding.
There is a need for a wound dressing that can release acetic acid in a controlled manner, thereby facilitating wound healing.